The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having high luminance.
Recently, various display devices for processing and displaying a large amount of information are being developed. Accordingly, various display devices having good properties such as slim, light weight, low-power consumption, etc. have been introduced and have replaced a commonly used cathode ray tube (CRT). For example, liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panel devices (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), organic electroluminescence devices (OED), organic electroluminescence devices (OLEDs) and electrophoretic display device (EPDs), etc., are introduced.
The display devices include color filters for displaying color images. Light having a certain wavelength among light from a light source pass a color filter to exhibit color. In this case, the amount of light not passing through the color filter is large, and this may deteriorate the luminance of displayed images. Thus, researches to increase the luminance thereof are being actively conducted.